In a computing system having a hub and various different backend systems, each backend system has a set of data models that form one or more stacks by including and referencing each other, thus realizing an enhancement concept for model content where the content of included models can be enhanced. The hub hosts a consolidated system of models, where every model represents the corresponding data model of an associated backend system. Consequently, data models of different backend systems with identical content refer to the same data model on the hub. In one example, references from content of a model A to content of a model B are only possible if B is included in model A directly or indirectly. These “inner stack” references only establish connections between the models within the same backend system.
Data establishing references between content of models of different backend systems consists of one of two types: 1) Autonomous cross elements that establish a connection between models of different systems but do not belong to the content of one of the systems. This includes, for example, associations between object types. 2) References that belong to elements of a model of one system (thus extending that particular model), and which refer to the content of the model of another system.
In conventional systems, the storage of cross elements of the first type described above suffers from a non unique storage location and possible redundancy. As these elements do not belong to a special model, the storage location is not clear. One possible solution includes storing them in all the models they reference, thus requiring resources to keep these copies synchronous.
Including content in a model of the second type described above burdens the development of non cross-system content with cross-system content. In addition the cross content of a model is visible in all models including this model even when there is no cross system scenario for the including models. In conventional systems, the cross elements of a model have to be switched off every time no cross system scenario is requested.
Accordingly, the development of cross-system scenarios and non cross-system scenarios is mixed up in conventional systems, and the activation and deactivation of cross-system scenarios is complicated.